


The Best Way to Wake Up

by purplepeacock1617



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pepper is the kinky one in this relationship, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepeacock1617/pseuds/purplepeacock1617
Summary: Pepper finds Tony taking a nap... and looking quite delicious.***He was sprawled out on his back, both arms up over his head with his hands loosely curled on his forehead, like he’d fallen asleep mid-stretch. He was wearing a mismatched pair of sweats, an old red and gold Iron Man hoodie that was absolutely filthy with engine grease, and a pair of dark gray sweatpants that she didn’t recognize. His feet were bare, his sleeves were tugged up to his elbows, and the hoodie had been pulled up in the front to reveal his lower stomach.He looked… sexy. Really sexy, all loose and soft and laid out exactly as if he’d been put there just for her to find.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	The Best Way to Wake Up

JARVIS had mentioned that Tony was asleep in their penthouse when she’d asked, and Pepper hadn’t given much thought as to where exactly he might be in the expansive layout of rooms. She found out as soon as she got off the elevator on their floor, however, her eyes immediately finding him on the couch across the way.

He was sprawled out on his back, both arms up over his head with his hands loosely curled on his forehead, like he’d fallen asleep mid-stretch. He was wearing a mismatched pair of sweats, an old red and gold Iron Man hoodie that was absolutely filthy with engine grease, and a pair of dark gray sweatpants that she didn’t recognize. His feet were bare, his sleeves were tugged up to his elbows, and the hoodie had been pulled up in the front to reveal his lower stomach.

He looked… sexy. Really sexy, all loose and soft and laid out exactly as if he’d been put there just for her to find.

Pepper kicked off her shoes and padded over quietly, not wanting to wake him. Not yet. Sitting on the edge of the couch, right by his hip, she just watched him for a minute, taking in all the little details that she loved about him. The way his dark hair, just starting to glitter silver in places, curled loosely when he let it grow out a little bit like this. How the crow’s feet around his eyes and the laugh lines around his mouth almost but didn’t _quite_ disappear when he slept, etched in too deep now with age to completely go away. The lines and angles of his hands, clever hands that could build an Iron Man suit, take apart any engine in the world, move quick and graceful as the wind over piano keys, and take their own sweet time whenever they got on her skin. 

“Hey,” Pepper whispered after a while, her own hands reaching up and fluttering over his face with a barely-there touch, fingertips smoothing across his cheeks, the soft-rough brush of his goatee, the masculine, vulnerable line of his throat. He had a gorgeous throat, so very bitable, sometimes she liked to set her teeth in it, right at the strong tendon, and leave pretty purple teeth marks he'd have to hide if he went into SI the next day. Her Tony made the _best_ noises when she left marks on his skin. “You alive in there?”

Tony shifted a little, making a sleep-soft noise though he didn’t open his eyes. “Mm hmm.”

She smiled, so much fondness twining right alongside the attraction and growing arousal she was feeling. As it should be. It was so nice to be able to love this man and want to jump his bones all at the same time.

“You look awfully tempting like this,” she murmured again, keeping her voice low and soft as she trailed her touch down, avoiding the big grease stains on his hoodie, then up under the hem of it. His skin of his chest was smooth and sleep-warm but for the ring where the reactor had been, his sparse chest hair feeling the same kind of coarse as his goatee. “A girl might be tempted to do some wicked things with you if you were awake.”

Tony squirmed a little at her touch, a half-smile crooking his lips, though he didn’t open his eyes, his voice still rough and low with sleep. “I’m awake.”

Pepper smiled, watching with lidded eyes as he stretched languidly, his body undulating as his muscles tensed and released, putting on a private show just for her. Her eyes strayed to the loose sweatpants he had on, probably stolen from one of his teammates since they were at least two sizes too big, riding low on his hips. His happy trail disappeared tantalizingly below the waistband, and the soft, thick fabric of the pants did nothing to disguise the half-stiffie he had going on.

Tony always woke up at least half hard, and it was one of Pepper’s favorite things about him. She could do so very many fun and filthy things with him, and he loved every single one of them. Usually quite loudly.

Sliding her hands down, she hooked her fingers into the loose waistband of the sweatpants, listening to the way his breath caught. Tugging the pants down was all too easy, especially when Tony hummed low in his throat and shifted his hips up just enough for her to drag them all the way off. He wasn’t wearing anything else underneath, just tanned skin over toned muscle, with a dusting of dark hair. Except for a particular part of anatomy that was just starting to stand up, swelling up to its full size as Pepper watched with greedy eyes.

It was the work of a moment to shimmy out of her own shorts and panties, not bothering with her shirt and bra just yet, and Tony’s hands slid slowly up her thighs as she straddled him, her hands planted deep in the couch cushions on either side of his shoulders. His eyes were just open enough for her to catch the sparkle of them, and she smiled as she squirmed her hips, getting the both of them into position, and started sinking down, already wet and ready for him.

Tony groaned, his eyes briefly squeezing shut, hips flexing up to meet her. Pepper sighed, a shiver going through her at the sensation of pleasure and pressure and stretching to accommodate him. It was just as delicious as it always was, the way he filled her so well, every hungry part of her given something to cling to.

“Fuuuuuuck me, Pep,” Tony breathed out, his hands coasting up to her hips, her waist, the callouses on his palms and fingers feeling rough and divine against her skin.

“Absolutely, Mr. Stark,” she purred, giving her hips a fluid roll, and he choked out a huff of a chuckle and a moan in one breath

The rhythm she set was slow and grinding, lighting both of them up with drawn-out pleasure. As the air between them heated up, Tony slid his hands up her back and unhooked her bra with the ease of practice, sweeping it and her t-shirt (one of his, actually) up and over her head, leaving her naked above him. Pepper wasn’t about to let that go without returning the favor, and a moment later the dirty red and gold hoodie was tossed on the floor.

Their hands wandered freely, skimming over sensitive skin, thumbing at pert, peaked nipples, dragging each other closer for a deep, dirty kiss.

A few minutes of this, when Pepper was good and gasping for it, Tony’s hand drifted down from her waist, his thumb unerringly finding her clit at the top of her slippery folds. He held it just where she needed it, letting her rub against him just how she wanted it, and Pepper moaned at how incredible it felt. He always knew exactly what she needed.

It didn’t take long, despite the almost sedate pace she set. Sweat was just starting to break out on their skin, their muscles straining towards release, and Pepper was panting unashamedly as she rode him harder. Rising up a few inches each time and grinding back down with a roll of her hips that stroked his cock so perfectly against that spot inside her, while his thumb worked at her clit with an expert touch.

“Tony,” she whispered, a whimper on the edge of her voice, and her eyelids fluttered open to see him looking up at her, those gorgeous brown eyes shot dark with arousal, face flushed with it.

“That’s it, that’s my girl. Come on," he gasped a little, his mouth falling open. "Get us there, honey. We’re so close.”

He started arching his hips as she rolled hers down, giving her an even better angle, a hard surface to grind down against, and both of them were gasping out every breath when her orgasm came barreling towards her.

“I’m c—Tony, I’m—”

“Fuck, _yes_ , let me feel it, Pep, let me feel it—”

Pepper let out a shuddering sob as her climax hit her, the waves of sensation starting where they were joined, where Tony was still coaxing at her clit with his thumb, and radiating outwards. She was still going when she felt Tony stiffen under her, that first subtle kick of his erection inside her making her whimper.

They rode it out together, hips still undulating as everything went slicker and messier, pulling every squeeze and pulse and fraction of pleasure out of each other. They panted quietly in the aftermath, Pepper’s arms shaking from bracing herself up for so long, and she knew Tony’s hips and lower back had to be aching from working so hard to meet her rolling thrusts.

Pepper slowly lowered herself down onto his chest, feeling sweaty and sticky and overheated, but unwilling to go anywhere or do anything about it.

Tony’s hand traveled up and down her back, his fingertips teasing circles and lines and nonsense shapes (probably equations, come to think of it) into her damp skin, the sensation making her shiver.

“I think I’ll nap on the couch more often, if this is what it gets me,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You looked absolutely edible,” Pepper replied, her eyes closed. “Splayed out like that, all warm and sleepy with your hoodie rucked up. It would have been a crime if I hadn’t taken advantage.”

“I highly approve, there’s no better way to wake up than to you taking my pants off. 10/10, will definitely try again.”

With a tired giggle, Pepper shifted to get more comfortable, rather enjoying the way that Tony was still half-hard inside her, slowly going down but still thick enough to feel. She liked feeling him inside her. She loved having him that close.

“You falling asleep on me?” he asked, brushing her hair away from her face, getting all the stray strands that were sticking to her cooling skin.

“I might. Butt’s getting cold, though.”

Chuckling, Tony felt around blindly with his hand until he located the fancy chenille blanket that was mostly on the couch for decorative purposes. Tossing it over them both, he sighed contentedly and looped his arms around Pepper’s back, kissing her forehead again, “Better?”

“Mmm,” she hummed, snuggling her head further into the crook of his neck, utterly relaxed on top of him and ready for a nap herself.

“Go to sleep then, Miss Potts. We’ll have another round when you wake up.”

Pepper smiled. She couldn’t imagine a better way to wake up.


End file.
